My vida con el
by Javi kagamine
Summary: El ya lo conocia pero nunca imagino que con el escribira toda su vida,kurogane es un empresario, syaoran un estudiante. yaoi kurosyao
1. Orquidea

Hola, este es mi segundo fic y cuando lei un fic de lori 777 me fasino hacer un fic de esta pareja, kurogane y syaoran, yaoi claro, espero que les guste no me odien.

A una cosa

esto significa un dialogo

"" entre comillas significa un pensamiento

En una casa justo a la media noche una persona se despertó y fue a tomar un poco de agua de l grifo del baño junto a la cama de su amante, era un muchacho castaño, alegre, fuerte, amable y de buen corazón de 17 años, el chico tuvo una pesadilla ya frecuente por la vida diaria que tenia, era un estudiante de universidad, tenia que lidiar con sus familia por que siempre lo están comparando con su hermano gemelo, y además tiene un amante de 22 años alto, fornido, obstinado y muy serio, últimamente estaba muy estresado sin mencionar que su novio casi no pregunta mucho lo que le pasa, se fija a ver si el esta dormido, luego se lava un poco la cara con agua fría y se ve en el espejo.

"Que voy a ser"

-Hey mocoso- se despertó el moreno y estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, siempre para dormir solo utiliza un pantalón –has estado así últimamente ¿que tienes?-

-Nada es solo que…-

-¡Que que!

-No me siento muy cómodo con esta relación, tengo que ocúltaselos a mis padres, tengo que mentirles que voy a pasar la noche con un amigo estudiando solo para estar una noche contigo, ¡ni siquiera me has dicho una sola ves que me querías desde todo el año que hemos estado saliendo¡, ¡¿al menos te importo?!

El moreno lo vio fijamente por unos momentos luego le dio la espalda y mientras iba caminando hacia su cama le dijo –te estaré esperando en la cama-

Syaoran no sabia que decir, no sabia como reaccionar solo no se pudo mantenerse de pie y cayo, cuando estaba en el suelo empezó a llorar, luego de llorar amargamente se calmo y regreso a la cama, el cada ves que salía con el siempre le tria mucha felicidad pero también se preguntaba si el lo quería, las horas pasaron y empezó a amanecer, los 2 se estaban preparando para ir a sus destinos, syaoran se estaba preparando para la universidad, y kurogane se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, el trabaja en un empresario de una compañía líder mundial en Japón, ambos se subieron al carro de kurogane un auto ultimo modelo, primero llevaba a syaoran a la universidad.

-te estaré esperando aquí cuando salgas- dijo el moreno como siempre

-bueno- dijo el castaño, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta…

-syaoran- cuando el moreno volteo sus labios fueron atrapados con los de kurogane, el no sabia como reaccionar solo cerro los ojos y lo disfruto cada segundo pero luego se separaron.

Syaoran estaba todo rojo solo no dejo ver sus ojos con el pelo y le dijo adiós. Ya una ves dentro se empezó a calmar, siempre que cada ves que kurogane lo besa se pone rojo, su corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte, sus besos son como el certeros, son duros y están llenos de deseo, el nunca se puede resistir, luego cuando se calmo vio a su hermano y se fe cu el.

-donde estabas, hace rato vi a sakura, a tomoyo y watanuki-

-estaba ocupado- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-bueno creo que ya veámonos se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases-

Ya todo fue normal, todas las clases transcurrieron normalmente geografía, historia, ingles etc. Hasta que llego el almuerzo, en el patio debajo de un árbol es donde se reunían todos, sakura que es amiga de los dos syaoran desde que eran niños pero pareceria que se lleva mejor con el hermano de nuestro protagonista casi al punte de una pareja, luego esta tomoyo prima de los do syaoran muy perspectiva en asuntos de gran relevan cia como secretos y amores, también esta watanuki también primo de los dos syaoran y de tomoyo el es muy bueno en la cocina y en las habilidades manuales, tambien esta domeki el es callado y casi siempre se esta comiendo la comida por eso siempre lo desespera y hace que reniegue.

-A que no saben a quien vi en la revista de chismes- dijo sakura

-¿A quien?- dijo tomoyo, ya que era la única que no tenia nada en la boca comiendo

-vi un seccion de los hombres mas deseados de todo el mundo y vi a uno en especial uno de ellos era Kurogane Shinzua-

-Kurogane shinzua, yo he escuchado que uno de los hombres mas perseguidos de todo Japón- menciono tomoyo

-sin mencionar que es un empresario muy exitoso- termino la frase domeki

-¿Tu no lo persigues verdad Sakura-chan?- pregunto un poco nervioso el hermano de syaoran

-no lose- termino con la frase, ya sabiendo lo que sentía el chico por ella solo para darle un poco de celos

"Kurogane" es lo único que pudo pensar cuando escucho su nombre y miro su plato un poco triste.

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, luego cuando empezaban a regresar a sus casas todos empezaron a irse hasta que solo quedaron lo dos syaoran.

-ven te regresemos a casa juntos-

-no gracias tengo algo que hacer-

-bueno- pero no llegues tarde o si no nuestros padres te castigaran-

Syaoran se despidió, solo este syaoran estaba esperando a kurogane hasta que lo vio llegar caminando, a ahí lo vio con su traje elegante de todo los días, con su ojos rojos rubí, y con esas manos que un solo roce le pinchazo por todo el cuerpo, al pensar en todo esto se puso un poco rojo.

-¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?- con su típico tono de vos.

-no- dijo syaoran, los empezaron a caminar por la acera viendo todos los puestos diferentes, pero antes de llegar a su destino vieron una florería.

-Que bonito mira hay orquídeas, son mi flor favorita- dijo tocando la flor

-Te gustan verdad, cuestan 10 dólares el ramo- dijo la vendedora

-No gracias, solo estaba mirando- decía syaoran mientras solo su pareja estaba observando, alfil llegaron a su destino, un restauran muy caro y muy fino.

-por que estamos aquí- pregunto syaoran un poco sonrojado por estar en un restauran caro y no tenia nada elegante puesto

-tu me preguntaste que si me importas- dijo un poco sarcástico, el solo se ruborizo, ya toda la noche fue especial ya que comieron bien y una ves acabado la cena se encaminaron a la casa de syaoran, y llegaron muy pronto.

-bueno gracias por haberme traído a mi casa-

-de nada- dijo, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y lo acariciaba, al momento del toque syaoran se puso un poco rojito, ya solo se despidió y se metió adentro, ya adentro empezó a relajarse por que su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte al momento de toque, cuando se calmo se encamino hacia su cuarto pero tenia que pasar por la sala que estaba con las luces apagadas pero….

-Li syaoran ¿Dónde as estado?- de repente se prendieron las luces y ahí estaban sus 2 padres esperándolo

-yo estaba….-

-donde estabas estuvimos aquí esperándote- pregunto su padre enojado

-estuve con unos amigos y me tarde no pensé que tardaría tanto- dijo ya sabiendo que es mentira

-pues no los volverás a ver, te prohíbo volver a verlos en esta casa se llega a la hora acordada si ascuaza-

-por favor querido no seas tan dramático, cuando salíamos en nuestra juventud nos fugábamos y regresábamos muy tarde- dijo su madre mienta su padre la veía con una mirada un poco apenada-syaoran si quieres ya vete a tu habitación.

Syaoran obedeció sin pensarlo 2 veces, las horas pasaron y la mañana transcurrió igual que cualquier sábado.

-muchachos a desayunar- grito el padre gritando para los cuartos de arriba

-sii ya vamos- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que syaora entrara a la sala a desayunar vio que había un paquete amarillo.

-¿papa que es ese paquete?-

-haa, te lo tragieron a ti en la mañana, no dice quien te la envía- syaoran agarra el regalo lo lleva a su cuarto y lo abre, lo que encuentra es una caja de cristal, adentro estaba una una hermosa orquídea con una tarjeta, abre la tarjeta y dice:

"Te quiero"

Continuará…

Que tal les gusto espero que si, por favor dejen rewies o comentarios yo los tomare en cuenta, ha y quisiera agradecer a lori777 uno de sus fics me inspiro.

Adios


	2. Sorpresa

Hola en este fic aparecerán algunos mas personajes por si querían saber a y mas adelante tendrá algo como de ciencia ficción o sobre natural asís que por favor no me maten por lo que pienso hacer, Gracias.

Syaoran se sentía en las nubes desde que leyó la tarjeta, las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar luego se escucho que su hermano había entrado.

-syaoran ¿Quién te mando esas flores?-

-¿syaoran?, ¿syaoran?

-¡syaoran!

-Ha ¿Qué?, lo siento hermano no te escuchaba-

-te preguntaba que quien te mando las flores, bueno entonces ¿Quién?

-ha no lose- mintiendo ya que no le podía decir –por cierto hermano, ¿tu que haces para darle a alguien un regalo, que expreses lo que sientes?

-yo- se puso un poco rojo al tratar de recordar, pero no adivinan a quien le fue la primera persona que se le vino a la mente –bueno yo haría….si fuera una persona especial yo le regalaría una cosa que le gusta, o tal ves algo echo por ti-

-¿una cosa hecha por mí?-

-si, las cosas hechas por ti tiene mas valor por que tu te esmeraste en hacerlo que una cosa material, o al menos que sea una cosa que le gusta a la persona ha ¡ya nise! ya sabes que no se de esas tipos de cosas, por cierto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-no por nada- sudando un poco y con su mano rascándose la cabeza para que no lo descubriera

-es que últimamente estas un poco embobado que juraría que estas enamorado-

-yo no como crees- se levanto de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta

-bueno yo solo decía ya que somos hermanos gemelos siempre nos hemos contado todos nuestros secretos desde que éramos niños- syaoran antes de salir de la puerta pero al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano con la cabeza inclinada sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, syaoran no pudo sentirse culpable y triste, por unos momentos quedaron así en silencio por toda la habitación luego el bajo dejando como estaba a su hermano en la habitación pensando que fue lo que paso, syaoran se llevaba muy bien con su hermano desde que eran niños siempre estaban juntos, dormían los 2 juntos en una cama, se contaban entre si todos sus secretos, aficiones y gustos, pero conforme iban creciendo se iban distante ando, un syaoran tenia mejores calificaciones, habilidades físicas, era mas social etc. Mientas los padres admiraban a uno de sus hijos el otro cada ves que hacia algo malo lo regañaban y le decían que por que no podía ser mas como su hermano, esas comentarios hicieron que los 2 syaoran se fueran distanseando poco a poco hasta el punto en que solo se dicen hola, o como estas solo por que es algo que se debe de hacer. Entonces recordó que Sakura tenia una revista que hablaba de el y de cómo conquistarlo.

-¿Por qué quieres mi revista?-

-es solo para ver algo-

-te la muestro solo si me dices para que la quieres, ya sebes que yo si se guardar secretos no te acuerdas cuando a tu hermano se le rompió su mini computadora por que alguien le tiro agua-

-¿sabes que eso fue un accidente y prometiste no volverlo ha mencionar- la chica solo se rió mientras que a syaoran solo se le caía una gran gota –bueno ya te diré, lo quiero para saber algo de alguno personas- syaoran se puso un poco rojo sakura al momento lo noto

-bueno aquí esta- Sakura le mostró la revista y se fue a la cocina de su casa, syaoran empezó a buscar hasta que encontró el nombre de Kurogane Shinzua, y vio el reportaje según la revista lo único que dijo que le gustaba era Rame kurini.

-Oye Sakura ¿tu Sabes que es Rame kurini?-

-creo que es un rame especial que solo se puede hacer si conoces la receta, yo no la se pero tal ves watanuki si la sepa ya sabes que el es el mejor en cocinar-

-bueno gracias, adios- Syaoran se despidió y fue caminando a la casa de watanuki, cuando llego toco, pero nadie salía o respondía, volvió a tocar, pero fue el mismo resultado, pero antes de irse noto que la puerta estaba abierta asís que entro.

-¿watanuki estas aquí- el estaba entrando sigilosamente tal ves creía que estaba dormido o que la había pasado algo - prim….- sus ojo apenas reaccionaban su primo estaba siendo besado por domeki un estudiante de igual grado que el nomás que el esta en otro salon, allí los veía besándose uno con el otro con las camisas desbrochadas, syaoran se quedo viéndolos pero luego se iba a regresar a la puerta pero el suelo estaba encerado y se cayo, los 2 tortolitos escucharon el ruido y rápido se acomodaron sus ropas y corrieron a la escena del sonido.

-syaoran ¿que esta haciendo aquí?- Con mucha vergüenza y tratando de estar calmado si el vio algo

-ha , venia si me enseñabas ha hacer una receta, toque pero nadie salio y vi que la puerta estaba abierta y cuando aquí pise me resbale- tratando lo mas que el podia de disimular que nada hubiera pasado

-bueno te veo luego watanuki- se despidió domeki con la misma cara, y solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse

-bueno syaoran de que receta querías que te ayudara- cambiando el tema

-bueno ¿tu sabes como preparar rame kurini?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!- grito y viendo a syaoran con los ojos muy abiertos –esa receta es una de las ma difíciles, solo los gourmet y los chefs profesionales saben hacerlo y que sepa bien-

-pero sabes hacerla-

-bueno creo que si pero seria muy difícil, mejor ríndete primo no vale la pena tanto el esfuerzo-

"Rendirme" -¿no lo voy a hacer, si es difícil solo dime que tengo que hacer pero no me digas que me rinda ya que es para ku……- Al momento no pudo terminar la frase solo se pudo sonrojar y voltearse de espaldas –bueno me ayudaras-

Watanuki conocía muy bien a su primo y el brillo en sus ojos al decir esas palabras era tan profundo que al instante supo que no debía preguntar para quien era la persona, así empezó la gran tarea de hacer el platillo pero como todo platillo primero tenia que conseguirse todos los ingredientes, primero era comprar algunos que solo venden el el mercado, luego otros que están en distintos afueras de la ciudad y el pobre Syaoran estaba de un lado a otro, cuando termino se acostó en la mesa de la cocina de watanuki ya que watanuki perdió sus padres a muy temprana edad y las escrituras de la casa le pertenecía el decidió vivir solo, muchas veces la familia le digo que se mudara con ellos pero el solo decía que no, la familia le rogó tanto que tuvieron que dejarlo solo, pero siempre estuvieron al tanto de cómo estaba el, por eso los gemelos syaoran y tomoyo eran muy cercanos a el.

-primo no te duermas aun nos falta pelas las verduras luego lavarlas y al ultimo desinfectarlas-

Con la cara en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados –ya se es solo que estoy muy cansado de caminar por toda la ciudad-

-bueno empieza ya-

Syaoran empezó a pelar las verduras, luego las lavo y así sucesivamente, pasaron toda la tarde terminaron hasta la noche.

-me pregunto si sabe bien- dijo watanuki mientras lo tapaba con plástico

-no lose pero prefiero dárselo a la persona por que nos costo mucho trabajo-

-ni siquiera puedo probarlo- dijo watanuki ya que hizo el trabajo de cocinarlo y no probarlo

-no, lo siento primo si quieres la próxima te ayudo hacerlo pero este se lo quiero regalar a alguien-

Así los dos primos se despidieron mientras que syaoran iba caminando hacia la empresa donde kurogane trabaja ya que es de noche el no debe estar en su departamento, en realidad se perdió 5 veces, y como 6 personas que le pregunta donde esta, el nunca había visitado su oficina antes, por eso le da un poco de escalofríos, hasta que al fin la en contro y estaba en la puerta principal pero no se animaba a entrar.

"Asís que esta es donde el trabaja" se podía ver claramente lo alto de la oficina por que era de noche y la torre estaba muy bien iluminada, empego ha hacer frió y como solo el traía su uniforme de la escuela y un bento para su persona especial, en ese momento se acordó que kurogane le había dicho algo.

Flash back

Ambos estaban en su carro y fueron a pasear solo por pasar el rato, ya que no tenia mucho saliendo siempre Syaoran le preguntaba cosas a Kurogane ya que quería saber todo de el, pero a muchas preguntas el no contestaba pero a Syaoran no le importaba y seguia preguntando.

-¿Puedo ir algún día a tu empresa a visitarte o ver como trabajas?-

-no- lo dijo muy fríamente

-¿Por qué no?-

-no lo entenderías y no quiero que lo entiendas-

-Y si ay una emergencia y no estas-

-bueno esta bien pero con una condición- kurogane detuvo el auto agarro con una mano la cara a syaoran y hizo que los 2 se vieran frente a frente –Puedes ir pero cuando preguntes donde este mi oficina si te pregunta de parte de quien, tu le dices que es para entregarle un paquete que no se te ocurra decir que eres un amigo o un familiar entendido-

Syaoran al ver los ojos y el tono de vos de kurogane al decir eso confuso ya que eso nunca lo había visto de el –esta bien- después de eso siguió el carro y todo siguió normal

End flash back

"Bueno a entrar y solo syaoran entro solo se escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse

Continuara….

Que les pareció esperen el próximo episodio ya que algo les va a pasar a nuestros protagonistas, y también agradezco a katyw ya que fue el primero en dejar un review

Adios


	3. Pelea

Hola a todos gracias por leer el 3 capitulo de mi fan fic solo quiero decirles que en unos capítulos mas pasara algo que tendrá algo fuera de lo normal nose si sea algo de ficción o de fantasía pero en fin espero que les vaya a gustar

Y asi fue como syaoran entro pero unos hombres lo estaban observando desde que llego

syaoran entro como si nada al entrar vio una gran sala de espera y había 2 secretarias escribiendo cosas en la computadora.

-Disculpe vengo a traerle un paquete a shinzua kurogane-

-de parte de quien-

-de parte de quien o de que empresa-

-de la empresa micon- mintiendo claro (no soy bueno en poner nombres de empresas)

-bueno aquí deje el paquete-

-no puedo el señor debe firmar la entrega el mismo-

-nos gustaría ayudarle a encontrara su oficina pero estamos ocupadas- vio pasar allí en el pasillo otro socio de la empresa (adivinen quien es) –Fye sensei nos podría ayudar-

Justo por allí estaba pasando, un hombre no muy alto usando un traje rubio y con ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

-Si claro en que puedo ayudarlas-

-este muchacho trai un paquete para el señor kurogane pero el mismo tiene que firmarlo-

Volteando a mirarlo –asís que tu eres quien tu trai el paquete- Syaoran acento –Bueno entonces sígueme-

Caminaron durante un gran pasillo y luego entraron a un ascensor.

En el ascensor fye estaba mirando detenidamente a syoran. –No eres muy joven para trabajar como repartidor de una empresa- le pregunto con la gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza

-Es un trabajo de medio tiempo solo para reunir dinero- con una mano rascándose la cabeza y con un poco de nerviosismo de que no lo descubriera

-Y veo que aun estas en la escuela- señalando su uniforme de la escuela, luego el ascensor timbro diciendo que abriría las puertas luego de pasar algunas puertas –parece que llegamos- fye empezó a tocar –¿kurorin estas ahí-, -¿kurorin?- luego fye abrió la puerta y los 2 entraron –parece que no esta-

Syaoran vio la oficina de kurogane era grande con un escritorio, una computadora y una foto de sus 2 padres, Syaoran se acerco a la foto vio a sus dos padres al lado izquierdo estaba su padre en realidad los 2 se parecían bien mucho pero solo el tenia una cola de caballo en su cabello, y a la derecha estaba su madre parece una dama muy encantadora y con un largo cabello.

-triste verdad- syaoran se despertó del trance y volteo a ver a fye

-¿a que se refiere?-

-no lo sabes- fye se asombro al escuchar esto y luego dio una sonrisa pero esta ves era diferente como si algo lo hubiera hecho reír –Bueno te explicare, hace mucho tiempo cuando kurogane era un niño para el todo era normal tenia 2 padres que lo querían, iba a la escuela, su padre le enseñaba cosas de la empresa y le ayudaba a su madre en la casa era como cualquier niño, cuando el fue adolescente la empresa subió casi a su mayor desarrollo por el padre de kurogane lo que izo que ellos fueran famosos pero también odiados-

-¿odiados?- pregunto empezando a sentir algo en el corazón

-si odiados, veras en el mundo de las finanzas cada empresa tiene competencia y si una empresa es muy famosa también es muy común que se atacada por otros adversarios eso hizo que tomaran medidas de precaución mas reglamentarias pero ya que kurogane era el hijo de uno de los empresarios mas exitosos fue famoso toda la gente lo conocía y se hacia pasar como su amigo solo para llegar a su fortuna eso le cambio la vida pero con sus padres lo pudo superar pero una tragedia ocurrió luego de 2 meses los padres de kurogane murieron en un accidente automovilístico eso fue un gran golpe para el, no se pudo recuperar a una edad muy temprana tuvo que tomar el puesto de su padre el cambio fue mas frió y serio y a sido así desde entonces serio, frió, no le importa los demás.

Syaoran no sabia como reaccionar nunca hubiera imaginado que el pasado de kurogane hubiera sido tan triste.

-señor ¿usted como conoce a kurogane?-

-yo, bueno cuando éramos niños nuestras familias eran muy unidas muchas veces jugábamos juntos, luego cuado paso el accidente nuestra familia pago el velorio como forma de apoyar hacia kurogane pero el cambio pero aun asi yo sigo siendo igual con el-

-¿Por qué le dice kurorin?-

-ha por eso, cuando éramos niños yo no sabia decir su nombre correctamente y le ponía apodos, cuando crecimos ya sabia decir su nombre pero a mi me gustaba decirle igual ya que a el le molestaba, ya adultos el es muy serio pero aun le sigo diciendo igual y aun le sigue molestando, pero aquí entre nos- Syaoran volteo casi de inmediato –creo que cuando le digo así y el se molesta le gusta ya que así el recuerda como era antes, como veras el es muy serio y muy agresivo por lo que se podría decir que el me considera su amigo-

Syaoran empezó a reflexionar todo lo que le había dicho fye.

-bueno que vas a ser con el paquete-

Syaoran al oír eso se sobresalto por todo lo que estaban hablando se les olvido el paquete –bueno creo que luego paso a dejarle el paquete-

-esta bien- se acerco al puerta para salir, se detuvo de espaldas –antes de irme te digo un consejo, cuando salgas de aquí o cuando regreses o estés solo ten mucho cuidado ya que tu ahora eres lo importante para el, adiós- y solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse

"¿Lo mas importante para el?" estuvo pensando hasta que al fin se di cuenta, el supo que el lo sabia pero lo que mas le asustaba que era lo que iba decir kurogane cuando se entere que alguien tal ves ya sabe de su relación, no tuvo nada que hacer y se fue por el camino por el que llego con su bento en la mano pero justo saliendo del edificio alguien lo estaba llamando por el celular, cuando vio el numero de quien pertenecía se sonrojo pero el sin darse cuenta unos hombres lo estaban viendo.

-hola-

-oye mocoso ¿que vas hacer en este momento?-

-voy regresando a mi casa ¿Por qué?-

-hupm ¿Dónde estas?-

-Estoy afuera de tu oficina para dar…..-

**-¡SAL DE HAI, ENTRA A LA OFICINA AHORA!-**

-¿Por qué?-

**-¡HAORA!-**

**-**kurogane ¿Por q………-

Al otro lado en el celular de kurogane solo se escucho el sonido del celular cayendo y el de una caja de comida.

-**¡SYAORAN QUE OCURRIO!-**

al otro lado se escucho que alguien recogió el celular.

-si quieres volver a ver a este muchacho trai lo que debes al callejón cerca de la empresa en la que trabajas- era la vos de un hombre ya adulto luego se escucho que colgaron. Como kurogane escucho estaban detrás en el callejón 4 hombres 3 estaban a la mitad y el cuarto estaba mas atrás sosteniendo a syaoran ya que el estaba amordazado y atado por la espalda.

-Aquí traigo el dinero ahora suéltenlo- mostrando un maletín lleno de dinero

-muy bien trailo para acá- diciendo el que esta mas al centro

Kurogane tuvo que hacerlo para que no lastimaran a syaoran, le entrego el maletín como lo prometió.

-Muy bien parece que todo esta en orden, pero para que te des una idea de lo que te pasara si no nos vuelves a pagar- trono los dedo y los otros 2 hombres rodearon a kurogane.

Como ya se lo esperan iba a comenzar una pelea, primero empezaron a atacarlo los 3 uno y luego otro pero kurgane pudo esquivar todos los ataques, ya que no les funciono uno de ellos agarro un tubo de metal en el piso y lo empezó a atacar pudo esquivar los del tubo pero no los de los otros 2 no, lo lograron golpear en la cara kurogane escupió sangre. Mientras tanto Syaoran desde el primer momento que empezó la pelea el estaba consiente de todo lo que pasaba mientras trataba de pode gritar o desamarrarse pero si ningún éxito. Sin darse cuenta 2 de ellos pudieron agarrar a kurogane por la espalda el líder el único que ha hablado empezó a golpearlo a en el abdomen una y otra ves la ultima fue en la cara con un movimiento rápido pudo lazar a uno que lo sujetaba al que lo estaba golpeando y luego con las 2 manos lanzo al otro encima de los otros 2 lo que ocasiono que los 3 se cayeran, el líder se desespero saco un cuchichío y trato de apuñalar a nuestro protagonista. El pudo sostener una mano con cada mano de su adversario pero estaba demasiado herido para poder ganarle, el otro hombre no lograba poder apuñalar a kurogane que grito de espaldas.

-¡Ya es todo mata al muchacho!-

-no lo creo- el hombre de repente se sorprendió al no reconocer la vos que dijo eso al voltear vio nada mas y nada menos a fye desatando a syaoran mientras que sus demás compañeros yacían en el suelo heridos, al desatar a syaoran saco una revolver y les apunto –muy bien tiene 5 minutos para largarse de aquí- en el momento en que el líder bajo la guardia kurogane le lo golpeo en la cara sangrando mucho su nariz, los demás lo ayudaron a levantarse y no tuvieron otra opción que huir.

Al momento que los hombres abandonaron el callejón syaoran corrió a abrazar a kurogane, kurogane acepto el abrazo aforrándose a el por los difíciles momentos en que temía perderlo, luego de calmarse un poco se separaron.

-¿estas bien?¿te hiciste daño?¿donde te duele?- Syaoran estaba preguntando como un loco y empezando a salir le lagrimas de tristeza.

-estoy bien- dijo aunque por el estado en el que estaba era obvio que no pero con su mano derecha se acerco a su rostro y le limpio una lagrima –La persona que amo esta llorando por mi- dijo con una sonrisa, syaoran al ver esto no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y el lo volvió a abrazar kurogane el correspondió el abrazo pero estas lagrimas eran diferentes no eran de tristeza y preocupación si no de alegría y amor. Se quedaron así por unos minutos aunque para ellos fue algo que les duro mucho mas tiempo ni uno de los 2 quería terminar con ese sensación pero tuvieron que separase al oír la vos de cierta personita.

-haa, kurpon no te conocía tan meloso- burlándose mientras se reía de adentros.

-Cállate imbecil- gritaba molesto lo que ocasiono que algo de su cuerpo se lastimara mas –además ¿por que no llegaste antes?-

-yo si llegue antes desde que empezó la pelea-

-¡¿Y por que no hiciste nada para ayudarme?!- pregunto reclamándole furioso

-que y arruinar la escena en la que syaoran-kun ve lo que su amado sacrificaría por el- dijo con la sonrisa típica

-¡bastardo!- el era el único que lo sacaba de quicio, lo iba a perseguir para desquitarse pero lo detuvo syaoran con gotitas en la cabeza por la situación.

-ya, ya kurogane-sama además todo termino

-A propósito- fye estaba encaminándose para salir del callejón –cuando kurorin me llamo para pedir ayuda llame a la policía por lo tanto no hubo peligro, ven- cuando los 3 salieron de callejón vieron varias patrullas afuera mientras veían como metían los 4 hombres que los atacaron a diferentes patrullas, al terminar de responder algunas preguntas con los oficiales decidieron despedirse de fye y luego los 2 se fueron en el carro de kurogane a su departamento. En el departamento los 2 estaban sentados en la cama mientras syaoran le trataba de curar las heridas.

-Señor debería ir con un doctor o a un hospital- dijo mientras con un trapo le limpiaba la sangre de su cara

-no los necesito- dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado. -Oye por cierto ¿por que fuiste a mi oficina en primer lugar?-

Syaoran se levanto a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el armario –Era para entregarte un regalo, rame kurini, como agradecimiento por la orquídea, lo vi en una revista que decia que le gustaba que tenia sakura pero me tarde mucho tiempo en hacerlo- decía mientras seguía buscando –ya lo encontré- dijo mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta pero cuando volteo no pudo caminar ya que kurogane lo estaba tapando, syaoran no era muy alto por lo que único que vio fue estar su cara en el pecho de kurogane, luego el con una mano lo agarro de la barbilla y lo hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Te digo un secreto, a mi no me gusta ese platillo solo les dije eso a los de la revista por que es difícil de preparar-

Syaoran se puso como camarón pero al no poder soportarlo se movió por un lado y regreso a sentarse a la cama, kurogane izo lo mismo mientras que syaoran con las 2 manos enrollaba con una venda su brazo.

-¿Y quienes eran esos tipos?-

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo que lo sepas- al oír eso syaoran le puso mas atención –bueno como te lo contó ese bastardo mi padre subio la empresa hasta la cima para hacer eso hizo muchos prestamos a otras compañías lo que hizo que nuestra familia fuera visitada por cobradores que como viste no son muy amistosos, desde hace un año he estado arreglando mis asuntos co todas la empresas que mi familia tiene por proteger a la cosa mas importante de mi vida-

-¿Qué es?- dijo syaoran mientras tuvo que dejar de mirarlo a la cara para acomodar bien las vendas

-TU- al oir eso Syaoran lo volteo a mirar a los ojos de inmediato pero al ver que el estaba haciendo lo mismo trato de desviar la mirada pero fue demasiado tarde su labios fueron atrapados por otros que amenaba lujuria y deseo, ellos dos continuaban besándose kurogane fue arrastrando mas y mas a syaoran dentro de la cama y mientras los hacia le iba desabrochando un botón de su camisa, syaoran se dejo llevar por lo el hacia, pasaron unos minutos y luego se separaron pero aun seguía syaoran acostado en la cama y kurogane se sostenía con los brazos mientras los veía en la cara.

-Hace un año no hace 5 meses trate de hacer lo mismo pero me dijiste que no ¿Por qué? (ya se imaginaran de lo que esta hablando-

-en ese tiempo yo quería, pero mi corazón no me dejo por no estar seguro de lo que sentías por mi, pero lo que paso esta noche estoy seguro de tus sentim…..- Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase cuando kurogane lo beso el solo cerro los ojos y los disfrito cada segundo, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos toda la noche lo mas especial de su vida, la primera ves de los 2 con su gran amor.

Continuara…….

Fuuu (suspiro de cansancio) estoy cansado este es mi tercer fan fic el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y el mas bonito que me ha gustado, para lo que leen no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que revelare el gran secreto sobrenatural que le prometí a lori777 y ha lo que leen mi fanfic.

Adiós


	4. Nauseas

Muy bien lo que todos esperaban el secreto de mis historia es algo que leí en algunos fics y yo quise escribirlo en el mio, es algo anormal que no pasaría en la vida real pero por eso me gusta, y quiero saber su opinión sus sugerencias todo y por ultimo ya casi llega el final de esta historia.

En un departamento alto como las nubes yacen 2 personas que el día de ayer fue muy agitado de todo tipo de emociones tristeza, miedo, felicidad y amor, pero lo mas especial que paso fue en la noche de el día anterior donde su amor floreció y donde se hicieron uno, están dormidos uno sobre el otro, los 2 son muy diferentes, la edad, el comportamiento, la personalidad, la altura etc. Pero ellos viven felices por ahora aunque saben que su relación no será muy bien aceptada por el mundo a ellos 2 no les interesa pero les va a pasar un suceso que cambiara sus vidas para bien o para mal.

Uno de ellos se empezó a despertar el mas joven de los 2, sus ojos estaban medio dormidos y su cuerpo estaba cansado por la noche anterior cuado por fin pudo abrirlos se fijo que una mano lo agarraba por la espalda y que estaba acostado su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, lo miro por un rato mirando detenidamente viendo cada fracción de su cara, pelo negro como el carbón, cejas no muy gruesas que llegan de sus ojos hasta casi su pelo, y si tuviera los ojos abiertos unos ojos firmes de color rojo sangre como unos rubís, lo miro por unos segundos luego lo beso en la mejilla sin despertarlo y se fue a cocinar el desayuno.(El departamento de kurogane es muya grande por que el es rico, sala, cocina dormitorio, baño y una terraza.)

El moreno de unos minutos sintió que algo le faltaba en el brazo, con su mano trato de encontrarlo con los ojos todavía cerrados cuando se percato de que no estaba se levanto de momento y su nariz óleo un delicioso olor, luego de ponerse una ropa que utiliza en casa se marcho a la cocina, cuando entro vio que Syaoran estaba de espaldas friendo algo, sin darse cuenta Syaoran su cadera fue atrapada con una mano y cola otra movió la cabeza del joven para poder besarlo, un beso profundo, Syaoran no se resistió a cada segundo pero tuvo que ceder por que se escuchaba que algo se estaba quemando, luego el moreno sonrió por la escena y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y agarraba un periódico para leerlo.

-Te levantaste temprano mocoso- dijo al momento de empezar a leer

-no me digas así- dijo Syaoran cocinando otra cosa

-decirte ¿Cómo?- sin apartar la mirada del periódico

-mocoso, desde que nos conocimos me has dicho así-

Al oír eso Kurogane trato de acordarse

FASH BACK:

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, Kurogane habia terminado de una larga reunió y pensó que podía caminar por la ciudad un rato, mientras Syaoran estaba caminando de regreso a su casa mientras leía un libro, los 2 estaban esperando entre una multitud para poder pasar al otro lado de la calle esperando que la luz cambiara. Cuando cambio de color todos empezaron a caminar peo Syaoran casi no caminaba tanto por estar leyendo el libro, pero antes de caminar en la banqueta un carro que venia en alta velocidad no se fijo que iba en dirección hacia al muchacho, pero el muchacho sin darse cuenta que algo lo iba a atropellar hasta que escucho el sonido del carro a unos metros de el, el castaño solo cerro los ojos y pensó "voy a morir" pero antes del impacto unos brazos agarraron al muchacho jalándolo a la banqueta lo que ocasiono que cayera y se evitara el trágico accidente. Cuando nuestro protagonista se dio cuenta de que no sufrió un accidente abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que lo había salvado.

-Gracias señor por salvarme- decía mientras aun seguían sobre el en la banqueta

-¡que diablos te pasa mocoso que acaso estas ciego o que!- al decir esto se movió un poco y sintió que su brazo derecho se lastimo al impacto de los 2 al caer por suerte había un café al a un lado del incidente y al ver lo todo fueron a auxiliarlos, kurogane estaba sentado en una silla mientras syaoran tenia sus manos en una bolsa de hielo en su brazo derecho, syaoran pensó que lo único que podía hacer era curarle su lesión pero kurogane era diferente en ese entonces y lo estaba reprochando desde que entraron al café.

-¡no puedo creer que un mocoso no sabe que debe estar atento mientras pasa la calle-

-le ruego que me disculpe estaba leyendo un libro y…

-¡ha eso es arriesgaste tu vida por saber que pasaba en una historia y mas que eso al salvarte me lastimo!-

-¡si tanto le costaba salvarme me hubiera dejado morir!- Syaoran nunca quiso decir eso pero lo estuvo ese hombre reprochando tanto que se molesto, se levanto cuando dijo eso y lo vio a el con unos ojos de enojo

Kurogane al ver la expresión de ese chico se quedo atónito nadie le había dicho algo igual y con la misma cara en largos años, cuando reacciono volvió a poner su cara normal –yo ya estoy bien, ya te puedes ir me voy a casa- dijo sin mirarlo y dirigirse a la salida syaoran lo vio como salio pero al caminar vio claramente que su brazo no estaba bien, syaoran no tuvo mas que seguirlo para ayudarlo, cuando lo pudo alcanzar ya era de noche.

-Seño déjeme ayudarlo a curar su brazo ya que yo fui su causante-

Al mirar a chico que lo siguió se sorprendió un poco pero luego recapacito –Te dije que estoy bien ahora lárgate-

Pero al parecer un grupo de chicas, y otras personas estaba cercas y estaba mirándolos y hablando bajo, luego fuero corriendo hacia ellos diciendo es el:

-Mierda me encontraron- Con una mano tomo la mano de syaoran sin permiso y lo obligo a correr, syaoran no sabia que pasaba solo estaba corriendo con el, mientras veía que los que los perseguía eran chicas y paparazis, luego de correr un buen tramo encontraron un callejón que estaba oscuro kurogane lo obligo a meterse y con una mano le tapo la mano y los dejo que la sombra los cubriera, cuando la multitud paso los 2 salieron de callejón syaoran miraba desconcertante a aquel hombre mientras que el estaba mirando si la multitud ya se había ido.

-parece que ya se fueron-

-¿oiga por cierto por que nos persiguieron esas personas?

-¡que!-dijo al momento de darse la vuelta mientras veía al muchacho muy sorprendido

-no sabes ¿Quién soy verdad?-

-no lo siento no lose-

Kurogane se volteo para que no lo viera y sonrió su adentro –oye por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre es Syaoran Lee-

-bueno Syaoran lee por tratar de recompensarme por lo de mi brazo quieres hacer lo que sea-

-si claro lo que sea-

-entonces dame tu número de tu celular y la dirección de la casa-

Syaoran nunca le hubiera dado datos personales a un extraño pero desde que lo conocio sintió que podía confiar con el, syaoran le dio lo que pidió cuando termino el solo camino por una calle –luego te llamo mocoso- hasta desapararecer.

End flash back

Cuando recordó todo esto le dio una pequeña risa

-entonces ¿Por qué?-

-Por que aun eres ese mocoso despistado-

-¡Kurogane!- al momento de darse la vuelta y sonrojarse

El moreno solo volvió a tratar de leer su lectura pero se acordó de que se enamoro de el -"Desde que mis padres murieron nadie me había regañado o hablad de mala forma todos trataban de ser algo que no eran solo para llegar a ser algo conmigo, pero ese día conocí aun mocoso de 16 años que era despistado, es inocente y es muy testarudo cuando algo se lo propone, y la primera persona que no sabia quien soy y la primra que me trato como una persona normal, común y humana"- dejo el periódico mientras veía a syaoran servir el desayuno

Sayoran al notar que lo miraba –que-

-nada-

Luego de eso los 2 se pusieron a comer y acabando se arreglaron para salir cada uno a su destino, kurogane a su oficina y el otro a su casa, cuando kurogane se despidió de el le dijo que el luego lo llamaba pero empezó a sentir un poco de de miedo el día pasado lo sorprendieron llegando tarde, ahora no solo no llego a su casa si no que no le aviso a nadie.

-¡ya llegue- cuando entra se fija que en la puerta hay un pizarrón los padres lo utilizan para decirles cuando no están o tiene que hacer quehaceres, pero esta ves decía: Syaoran Lee te esperamos en la sala, cuando entro estaban los 2 sentados en una parte de la gran mesa que es rectangular, y al otro lado había una sola silla.

-Toma asiento- dijo su madre

Syaoran tomo el asiento, sus 2 padres estaba del otro lado con las manos agarradas

-Háblanos por que te fuiste ayer sin decirle a nadie-

-Tenía que hacer y tuve que ir a la biblioteca-

-así, y ¿por que no viniste a dormir a la casa y por que no le avisaste a nadie?-

-Yo me quede a dormir con tomoyo ya que su casa queda cerca de la biblioteca- Syaoran tenía la idea de que podía mentirles y Lugo llamarle a tomoyo y pedir que siga son su cuartada

-Asis que dormiste en la casa de tomoyo, que extraño ayer en la noche cuando se hizo tarde le llamamos a todos tus amigos y a tomoyo pero ninguno dijo que te habían visto desde la escuela-

Syaoran al momento supo que sus padres lo habían descubierto solo no quiso mirarlos a los ojos

-que tienes, nuca nos habías dicho una mentira y justo hace unos días llegas tarde a casa-

Syaoran no contesto no quería derciles mentiras pero no podía decirles todavía, el y kurogane acordaron que su relación seria publica pero que solo tenia que esperar que terminara sus problemas familiares, lo único que hizo es guardar silencio y dejar que las mentiras lo carcomieran segundo a segundo que pasaba esos minutos de silencio.

-por que no quieres contestar es algo que no le puedes contar a tus padres, que es, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre-

Syaoran solo no dejo de mirar el piso mientras pasaba segundos muy dolorosos, vergüenza y miedo ala ves.

-Por favor Syaoran se que eres un adolescente y ves el mundo de un modo diferente pero al no decirnos nos hace desconfiar de ti- esta ves lo dijo su padre –Si tan solo te parecieras un poco mas a tu hermano-

Esos palabras resonaron en su cabeza siempre comparándolo con su hermano, el siempre el mas listo, el que sabe mejor jugar football, el divertido que siempre le caí bien a la gente, mientras que solo el es un chico callado que no tiene malas calificaciones pero tampoco sobresale como su hermano, no pudo resistir solo salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, sus padres trataron de hablar con el pero de todos modos no salía de su cuarto, mientras su hermano desde el baño pudo ver y escuchar todo. El día siguió normal salio cuando le dio hambre nadie dijo o menciono nada para no empeorar las cosas.

Los días pasaron y los días se convirtieron en semanas, Sus padres no decidieron tocar el tema, su hermano parecía que se llevaban mejor que antes o eso su hermano trataba de hacer ya que el es mayor y nuestro protagonista es el menor, y su relación con kurogane estuvo mucho mejor, pero últimamente estaba un poco mas cansado y sentía a menudo muchas nauseas, sus padres le dijeron que fuera al medico, Iván a ir esté día pero su hermano dijo que no podía ya que tenia practica de football ya que el se había portado bien los 2 decidieron que el podía ir solo, y cuando terminaron las clases el fue a una clínica no muy fuera del la ciudad Hasta que llego.

-Bienvenido- dijeron 2 niñas una de pelo rosa y otra de pelo azul –La ama lo estaba esperando-

De allí salio una mujer con un uniforme de sopor con largos cabellos negros –Mi nombre es yuuko por favor pasa, no muerdo- luego sonrió, Syaoran la siguió, le hizo unas pruebas de rutina y le pregunto unas preguntas acerca de cómo va su vida o si tiene mucho estrés etc.

-Muy bien ya puedes pararte- dijo ya que le estaba tomando el pulso del corazón y luego de un momento lo paso a su panza, pensó Syaoran que era algo rutinario

-Y ¿estoy bien o tengo un problema?-

-no, estas muy sanamente-

-entonces por que tengo tantas nauseas y vómitos-

-Eso es fácil, tu estas esperando un bebe- dijo luego de una sonrisa picara

Continuara……

Que les pareció mi gran secreto, espero que les haiga gustado, ha por cierto le tengo que pedir un favor no soy bueno poniendo nombres ustedes pueden opinar sobre nombres si uno me gusta ese le pondré.

Adios.


	5. Yo los protegere

Ya casi llega el final espero que les guste

Syaoran caminaba a su casa mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió en esa clínica

FLASH BACK

-Como que estoy esperando un bebe, se supone que eso es imposible- dice sorprendido por la noticia

-nada es imposible, bueno te lo explicare desde el principio- dijo al momento de ir por unos papeles que estaban en un cajón y luego regreso y se los dio en la mano

-Que es esto-

-eso el la respuesta a tu duda a en esos papeles dice detalladamente lo que es un doncel-

-¿doncel?-

-si doncel, significa hombres capaces de procrear en 1856 se descubrió que un hombre estaba embarazado por tener una relación con otro, los científicos descubrieron que el hombre podía tener bebes por una célula nunca antes vista, el embarazo fue normal como cualquier embarazo de una mujer lo mismo que el parto, los niños nacieron bien y sano, cuando crecieron no notaron nada anormal pero descubrieron que ellos no tenían el gen de su madre, pero después de 5 generaciones mas hubo un hijo que tuvo esa célula, luego de unos años mas se descubrió que el gen el es muy improbable y muy raro lo que resulta que muchos hombre son doncel pero ellos mismos no lo saben por eso no se sabría con certeza si una familia tiene ese gen-

-¿y por que nunca escuche eso en la escuela?-

-resulta que los científicos pensaron que si la gente descubría que hombres tenían la capacidad de procrear y no saber por que eso haría que la gente empezara a cuestionar la in formación que hemos recaudado por todos los años por so se guardo secreto al publico mientras se trabajaba por que, y si algún día pasaba eso otra ves las institución pagarían todos los gastos medico a cambio de guardar silencio de ese secreto solo sabrían la pareja y su familia, y eso es lo mismo lo que te voy a proponer-

-me pagarían todos los gastos de medicina a cambio de silencio-

-asi es, pero primero debes de decirles a tus padres semejante noticia por eso te doy esos papeles si tienes una duda-

End Flash back

-"¿Como les voy a decir?, ni siguiera saben nada acerca de el, se han comportado diferente desde hace unas semanas y no se como lo reaccionarían, y como lo va tomar el" todo eso se lo estaba pensado hasta que llego a su casa y con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta

-¡Mama, papa ya llegue!-

No tardaron en llegar –Como te fue tienes un problema- pregunto su padre

-bueno…necesito decirles… algo-

-que es hijo- pregunto su madre

-No… puedo.. decirles aquí mejor hay que ir …a. la sala-

Sus padres sabían que el no es así tan formal por lo que fue una cosa importante, syaoran les empezó a contar lo que le dijo la doctora y les paso los papeles para que lo leyeran pero no menciono de la otra pareja teniendo la esperanza que no preguntaran, durante todo el rato sus 2 padres estuvieron cayados luego se hizo un silencio muy duro.

-¿desde cuando esto paso?- su madre le dijo pero no expresaba nada en su vos

-No hace de unas cuantas semanas- ya no podía dar marcha atrás y tarde o temprano lo tenían que saber mejor de el mismo

-¿desde cuando lo conoces?-

-mas de un año-

El silencio era muy incomodo para los 3, Syaoran se sentía como si estuviera en un confesionario mientras que sus padres solo podían sentir rompiéndose su corazones cuando uno de sus hijos no confía en ellos y esta en una situación delicada, lo único que se escucho fueron las gotas agua cayendo en suelo anunciando que va llover.

-No puedo con esto- su madre dice mientras con sus dedos se soba la cara por la tensión de semejante situación

-Y tu crees que yo si- esta ves dice su padre con un sonido irritado

-¡todo esto no hubiera pasado si pasaras mas tiempo con tus hijos!-

-Entonces es mi culpa, por si no lo sabes su hermano no a tenido ningún problema nomás que este prefirió estar tanto tiempo en la casa contigo haciendo que haceres, haciendo comidas, creo que yo no soy el responsable de que unos de nuestros hijos le gustaran los hombre!-

-¡Si tanto les molesta lo que soy no quiero estar aquí!- Syaoran estaba enojado ya que su platica era de el no de su hermano sin mencionar que el esperaba apoyo de sus padres no que se culparan uno al otro lo que el es, al decir eso corrió hacia la puerta la abrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin ver o escuchar atrás, corrió y corrió a pesar que estaba lloviendo, hacia frió, le temblaban las manos y los pies, tenia miedo y necesitaba verlo a el, necesitaba decirle lo que el llevaba en su vientre.

En la casa de Kurogane:

El estaba trabajando en los problemas de la compañía en una conmutadora y veía unos papeles de finazas de la compañía (se escucha el sonido de la puerta tocado varias veces y muy fuerte)

-Esperen en un momento voy-

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Syaoran empapado, temblando y llorando, no pudo decir nada o tocarlo el solo lo abrazo con fuerza llorando con las amargura el no comprenda la situación solo correspondió el abrazo y dejándolo que se desahogara luego cuando se calmo lo llevo al baño y con una toalla los abrazo y con otra le secaba su cabello, cuando no pudo soportar mas el silencio Kurogane rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Mis padres no me apoyaron cuando les dije una noticia- dijo al momento que con la toalla se tapo la cara

-¿Cuál fue?-

-¿Si te lo dijera no cambiaria nada entre nosotros?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-estoy esperando un hijo-

Syaoran no pudo ver la cara de kurogane por la toalla en su cabeza pero el silencio al momento de decir eso lo empezó a clavar una estaca en el corazón

-¿Por qué te quedaste callado?-

-Lo siento Syaoran pero esto cambia todo nuestra relación-

Esa frase resonó por toda su cabeza, le destrozo el corazón y lo único que pudo hacer es llorar y con las manos tratar de pegarle

-¡Maldito yo confíe en ti, tu fuiste mi primer amor tu eres m…..-

No pudo terminar la frase, kurogane con los 2 brazos hizo que su su cabeza estuviera en su pecho para que pudiera escuchar su corazón.

-Esto cambia completamente nuestra relación por que ahora tengo a la persona a la que amo y ella trae en su vientre nuestro fruto de nuestro amor, **ahora yo los protegeré de cualquier cosa que quiera hacerle daño a mi familia**-

Tal ves el sonido del corazón de kurogane o la esperanza de syaoran de una familia feliz hizo que volviera creer, no se sabe solo se sabe que no debió desconfiar y que ahora esta preparado para lo que se aproximara, al ultimo los dos 2 yacen dormidos en la cama profundamente.

Entonces los despertó el sonido del celular de syaoran

-Hola- nuestro protagonista

-syaoran ¿como estas?- su hermano

-¿hermano?-

-¿Como estas?, ¿Dónde estas?-

-estoy bien y esto…., espera ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?-

-desde el otro cuarto pude escuchar todo lo que ocurrió, cuando te fuiste nuestros padres fueron a buscarte y decidí llamarte para saber como estabas-

-¿Por qué no les diste mi numero de celular?-

-por que desde que éramos niños prometimos no perjudicar al otro en caso de un problema con nuestros padres, supongo que tu querías estar solo por eso te llame para saber como estabas y preguntarte si quieres todavía estar solo o mis padres que ya te recojan-

-Hermano "No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de las promesas que hacíamos, el de contarnos todos nuestros secretos entre nosotros, creo que al crecer nos olvidamos de ciertas cosas pero aun así tu quieres que sea como antes y ahora yo también quiero, por eso no vamos a tener secretos entre nosotros" hermano quiero contarte que la persona a la que amo y la persona que es el padre de mi hijo es Kurogane shizua-

Kurogane no se distrajo de ninguna de las palabras de la conversación de los 2 hermanos

-Syaoran me dijiste un secreto cosa que no hacíamos hace mucho tiempo, a decir verdad yo también te guarde secretos pero como tu tuviste el valor de decirme este yo te voy a decir también uno muy parecido, Sakuara también esta esperando un hijo nuestro-

Nuestro protagonista no podía creerlo pero se dio cuenta que otra ves lo 2 se tenían confianza

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a nuestros padres?-

-No, no puedo decirle a nuestros padres yo no tengo tanto valor-

-yo te apoyare igual como tu me esta apoyando, diles a nuestros padre que vengan al departamento No 26 de la calle notherland, yo les diré quien es el padre de mi hijo y tu les puedes decir sobre lo tuyo con sakura-

-Gracias hermano, pero aun así el tratamiento para sakura es muy costoso y yo o nuestra familia no tiene tanto dinero-

-Bueno creo qu……- Kurogane le arrebato el celular

-Hola, me parece que tu eres el hermano de mi novio-

-si, usted debe ser kurogane ¿verdad?-

-es cierto, me parece que tienes un problema económico mi empresa puede prestarte pero me abonaras cada mes una tarifa para pagar el préstamo, ya que ahora en adelante seremos familia no puedo dejar que uno de los familiares de mi novio tenga problemas lo que le ocasionaría tristeza pero te advierto que tendrás que pagarme cada centavo-

-si claro, muchas gracias señor-

-no hay de, y que no se te olvide venir tu y tus padres mañana a las 5 en la dirección, para la confrontación entendido-

-claro no faltaremos- luego los 2 colgaron

Syaoran se quedo sorprendido no hubiera creído que el le estaba prestando dinero a su hermano, el nunca había visto a kurogane siendo amable con otra persona

-¿por que estas ayudando a mi hermano?-

-los escuche hablando por el celular y te pusiste triste por su problema, no creas que es por ayudarlo yo lo hice por ti ya que para ti el es una persona importante-

-"Mañana no se que pasara que pero se que tengo su apoyo y también recupere la confianza de mi hermano"-

Continuara…..

* * *

Creo que me tarde pero al fin acabe, y recuerden ya casi viene el final.

Adiós.


	6. Boda

Bienvenidos al antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic les espero que lo disfruten este es un poca mas gracioso que todo los demás.

Syaoran se despertó el día siguiente se fijo que el padre de su hijo no estaba encontró una nota en el tocador, ( Lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo en este momento, hoy no vayas a la escuela, estaré allí a la 1:00) Syaoran no tenia los útiles ni el animo para ir a la escuela, solo tomo un baño y se cambio con la poca ropa que tenia suya en el apartamento de kurogane, al paso de tiempo kurogane llego e hizo lo mismo que al poco tiempo solo esperaron a que el reloj apuntara a las 5 de la tarde.

(Toc toc toc Sonidos de alguien tocando)

-¡Pasen estamos en la sala!- fue la vos de kurogane

Luego llegaron los padres de syaoran y su hermano y tomaron asiento frente a frente.

-¿El es el padre?- Señalo su padre

-Usted que cree- dijo sarcástico kurogane

-¿Qué van a ser con el bebe?- esta ves pregunto su madre

-¡Tu lo vas a abortar!- demando su padre antes que respondieran

-¡no!, yo quiero conservarlo- dijo syaoran

-Syaoran debes entender tu ni siquiera has cumplido 18 años, no has terminado tu carrera y un bebe es una gran responsabilidad, y no creo que los 2 puedan hacerlo- dijo su madre

-Con todo respeto señora pero no vamos a abortar a nuestro hijo, y lo de edades no me importa, y tengo suficiente dinero para mantener a los 2- dijo kurogane

-Papa, mama beberían apoyar a syoaran en este momento- comento el hermano de syaoran

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- dijo su padre

-por que yo también tengo algo que decirles-

-¿decirnos que?- pregunto su madre

-díselos syaoran estoy yo aquí contigo- syaoran trato de apoyar a su hermano

-¡sakura y yo también vamos a tener u bebe!-

Los padres lee solo se quedaron callados al oír eso

-esta bien- al fin dijo algo su padre pero con un toque melancólico y decepcionado –podrán hacer lo que quieran los 2, pero no cuenten con nosotros en nada, pueden ir a la casa por sus cosas mañana-

-papa….. mama has algo- comento el hermano de syaoran

-lo siento hijos pero yo también estoy de acuerdo, ya no pueden vivir con nosotros ya tienen responsabilidades, solo les deseo buena suerte- su madre dijo al momento en que los 2 se levantaban hacia la puerta solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

-Bueno hermano yo también ya me voy-

-Pero…si quieres quédate-

-No te preocupes de todos modos yo iba a vivir fuera de nuestra casa, por eso ya se donde encontrar un apartamento, de todos modos luego te veo hermano- se despidio y luego se fue

-Yo me voy a lavar los platos-

Kurogane se sorprendió conocía muy bien al castaño el no estaría bien en este momento, no cuenta con el apoyo de sus padres y además lo corrieron del lugar donde el creció a todo chico en ese momento no estaría bien.

-Hey mocoso, deberías descansar- lo vio mientras lavaba los platos

-Estoy bien no nec….- no pudo terminar la frase kurogane lo tenia abrazado

-insisto-

-esta bien. "Estoy triste por mis padres ya no están conmigo pero tengo alguien mas con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida y si para eso no tengo a mis padres creo que bien si vale la pena"-

Al día siguiente los 2 hermano recogieron sus cosas y dejaron sus llaves de la casa de sus padres, el hermano de syaoran fue a la casa de sakura y como todo un hombre responsable les dijo todo lo que paso a los padres de sakura, ella todavía vive con sus padres pero syaoran va a tomar todas sus responsabilidades como padre, en cuanto a nuestra pareja principal kurogane y syaoran están viviendo juntos una vida cotidiana y sin sorpresas, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que paso esa noche por lo tanto syaoran todavía no le le nota la panza por el momento sigue yendo a la escuela, pero un dia…

-¡Kurogane voy a limpiar el cuarto!-

-¡esta bien yo estoy en la sala-

Estaba limpiando la sala cuando se fijo que había una cajita en su tocador, cuando la vio sus ojos se llenaron de emoción no la abrió pero ya sabia lo que significaba, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue corriendo a la sala donde estaba kurogane con sus lentes escribiendo en la computadora.

-E..st..o e..s- no podia decirlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras sostenía la caja en la mano

Kurogane con la mano le pidió la caja, luego se arrodillo y se quito los lentes

-Lee Syaoran ¿te casarías conmigo?- al momento de abrirla y dejo ver un aniño de oro con un diamante, el diamante era no muy pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para que la luz al refractarse pudiera ver muy hermosos colores, y tenia un grabado que decía amor, con delicadeza saco el anillo de la caja y se la puso en el dedo de Syaoran.

-¡SI!, acepto- al momento de lanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo.

En esa misma semana decidieron hacer la boda, para no complicarse lo de una persona no le quedaría tal ves lo que encargara para usarlo asís que los 2 se decidieron por una boda japonesa, pero estaban indecisos a quien hibán a invitar.

-Me falta a sakura-

-¿ya son todos?- preguntaba un poco fastidiado por estar viendo a quien Iván a invitar, escribirlas, luego meterlas en un sobre y al ultimo enviarlas las cartas por correo.

-no, solo me falta a doumeki, por cierto tomoyo se ofreció a grabar la boda ¿esta bien?-

-Si tu crees que esta bien lo es para mi-

-Y de tu parte no vas a invitar a nadie fye-san me dijo que eran amigos ¿Por qué no lo invitas?-

-¡Ni loco meto a ese tipo nuestra boda!-

-vamos por favor fye-san no es una mala persona y además estaría bien que algún familiar o amigo fuera a nuestra boda- lo dijo con ojos de perrito triste y una mirada muy inocente

-¡haa, Esta bien pero solo el!- se su cara cambio a un rojo al momento de escuchar y ver la expresión como lo dijo, cuando syaoran hacia esa pose el simplemente no podía decir que no aunque syaoran no lo hace a propósito no concientemente. –Bueno si ya son todas los voy a enviar por correo- lo dijo al momento de agarrar todas las cartas y dirigirse a la puerta

-espera kurogane faltan otras 2- le llevo las ultimas 2 cartas

Cuando las tomo leyó el destinatario -tu sabes que ellos no irán-

-lose pero aun así todo hijo debe invitar a sus padres ha su boda, aunque tal ves no vayan a asistir pero podré dormir tranquilo por que lo intente, que tal ves el hecho que si hubieran ido y no invitarlos no me lo perdonaría- lo dijo con vos de una esperanza de que sus padres puedan asistir

-esta bien las voy a a llevar al coreo- con una mano acaricio el cabello de syaoran y se fue al correo –"Syaoran yo te amo por que tienes un corazón puro, que aunque las personas a las que tal ves mas necesitabas su apoyo en ese momento te dieron la espalda, pero aun así no eres capas de guardarles rencor y tienes la esperanza de que ellos asistan, eso fue lo que lo me enamore de ti y lo que me ensañas cada dia"-

Ya en la boda todos usaban quimonos era un lugar muy amplio donde había pasto un estanque y un pequeño templo, invitaron a familiares y amigos, de parte de Syaoran invitaron a su hermano, a sakura, tomoyo, watanuki, doumeki, y de parte de Kurogane solo a fye, ya que el no es muy amistosos y es el único que a podido aguantar el temperamento de el empresario, como siempre tomoyo desde el principio no dejo pasar ningún momento y grabo todo en su cámara, mientras los demás conversaban o esperaban que la boda empezara. Se supone que la pareja no debe verse antes de la boda por eso Kurogane esperaba en el altar con el monje del templo luego de unos momentos todo siguió como una boda normal.

-Tu Kurugane Shizua aceptas a a Syaoran Lee como la personas con la que piensas pasar toda tu vida tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el monje

-Acepto-

-¿Y tu Syaoran?-

-acepto-

-Muy bien ahora traigan los anillos y pueden decir sus votos, tu primero Kurogane- los señalo luego los 2 se dieron al vuelta y se quedaron frente a frente

-Yo kurogane Shizua prometo ser te fiel, protegerte y cuidar de ti por el resto de mi vida- con la mano le puso el anillo en su dedo

-Yo Syaoran Lee prometo se te fiel, ser el descanso cuando llegues a casa y prometerte que por toda mi vida tratare de hacerte feliz- el le puso el otro anillo a Kurogane

-Ya se pueden besar-

Los 2 se miraron fijamente luego kurogane con sus 2 manos agarro la cara de syaoran, syaoran agarro a kurogane con sus brazos por el cuello y los 2 se dieron un tierno beso, al momento todos gritaron y festejaron el compromiso, lego los 2 se separaron y voltearon con las manos agarradas para saludar a todos, pero Syaoran se dio cuenta que entre la multitud de invitados a los que conocía mas atrás había 2 personas mas, syaoran sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos.

-Fue una bonita Boda, en serio-

-Lo que tu padre quiso decir es qu…-

No pudo terminar al frase syaoran ya los tenia abrazado por el cuello de los 2, al momento de separase syaoran pudo ver sus ojos que radiaban vergüenza y arrepentimiento eso era lo único que necesitaban pero también radiaban después del abrazo felicidad.

-No importa nada solo que pudieran asistir a mi boda-

-Gracias por la gran bondad que tienes hijo pero creo que tu esposo no le agradaría que estemos aquí-

-No, si quieren pueden quedarse- Kurogane se acerco a la conversación

-Señor Kurogane, "Al principio no estaba segura de esta relación pero un hombre que puede odiar y perdonar a los padres de su amor, el lo ha cuidado y lo ha hecho sentir feliz y todo lo ha hecho solo par mi hijo, se que yo nunca me gustaría soltar a ninguno de los 2 pero se ahora esta en buenas manos" gracias-

-Hombre ya que esta es la boda de mi hijo solo me queda decirte algo- le puso su mano –Cuida muy bien de el-

-Señor le prometo que lo haré-

Syaoran se había calmado por conociendo a su padre el pensaba que iba pasar otra cosa pero se sintió feliz que su familia aceptara a su esposo, pero no le duro mucho.

-Por que si mi hijo viene llorando a mi casa por culpa tuya- dijo con un tono tipo amenazador al momento de empezar a tronarse los dedos de las manos

-¡O que, viejo!- también con el mismo gesto retándolo a ya saben que.

Tanto padre Syaoran como su madre tuvieron que primero separarlos para que no hubiera problemas, entorno a lo demás todo fue normal hasta que la boda termino.

Ya en su departamento los 2 estaban descansando.

-Estoy cansado- se quejo kurogane por el día

-yo también ha por cierto la próxima semana vamos a ir a la boda de mi hermano-

-el otro mocoso también se va a casar-

-si ya que desde que le dije que nos íbamos a casar el pensó en hacer algo y sakura acepto- dijo al momento de parase e ir a la cocina

-¿A dónde vas?-

-voy a se la cena ya que tengo a una familia que mantener-

Kurogane y syaoran se vieron directamente y ambos sonrieron por que pensaron que así serian sus días por lo que les queda de vida, syaoran se fue a la cocina mientras kurogane todavía descansaba en la cama.

-"así será mi vida con mi familia"- al momento de sonreír.

Continuara……..

Hola a todos se que me tarde mas en este capitulo pero ya esta terminado y recuerden que solo falta un ultimo capitulo y luego llega el gran final espero que les guste y ademas doy gracias a un nuevo lector espero que sea de tu agrado ninor-san

Adios.


	7. Nacimiento

Hola a todos parece que mas les esta gustando mi fic, bueno como saben este es penúltimo capitulo eso significa que ya viene el final, a mi me gusto en serio pero nose a ustedes, muy bien este fic va a estar un poco mas concentrada en las demás parejas pero luego sabrán por que

Como se había mencionado kurogane y Syaoran están viviendo juntos en su apartamento, syaoran recogió todas sus cosas de su casa y el y su hermano se despidieron de sus padres, los padres de Syaoran aceptaron y apoyaron la relación de sus 2 hijos, parecía que todo iba a estar tranquilos, todo fue normal en sus vidas, a la semana fueron a la boda de Syaoran y Sakura, Syaoran usaba un traje muy elegante y Sakura tenia un vestido muy largo con u velo que le cubría la cara, fue un gran día para todos, todos los que fueron a la boda de Syaoran y Kuroagne también fueron a la de su hermano, Syaoran compro una casa con el dinero que le presto kurogane en las afueras de la ciudad en los suburbios, en este momento ellos 2 ya esta viviendo juntos.

Como siempre el tiempo paso rápido y ya paso 1 mes y medio desde que Syaoran se entero que estaba esperando un hijo ya era el momento de otra visita a la clínica, pero esta ves con la precensia de el padre y de los abuelos.

-Y dime Syaoran cuantos peso has ganado desde el día que viniste- dijo yuuko con su bata blanca de doctora y sus anteojos

-creo que subí 3 Kilos-

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunto la madre de Syaoran colocando una mano a hombro de syaoran en señal de apoyo

-si, todo es normal para su embarazo-

-y ¿Qué va ser niño o niña?- esta ves pregunto el padre para conocer a uno de sus nietos

-bueno aun es muy pronto para saber, pero en cuanto a todo lo demás esta muy bien. ¡Maru, Moro!- llamo a las niñas, que en seguida llegaron

-Lleven a Syaoran y sus padres a buscar los libros de padres, y sobre embarazos-

-Si, por favor síganos- dijeron las 2 juntas al mismo tiempo, todos estaban saliendo de la habitación pero…..

-Señor Kurogane por favor usted quédese necesito hablar con usted-

Tomo asiento -Que es lo que quiere-

-tengo entendido que usted es el padre ¿verdad?-

-asi es-

-Y que ahora los 2 están viviendo juntos-

-A donde quiere llegar con esto-

-No quise decirle esto a Syaoran porque el no sabría como manejarlo-

-¡Déjese de rodeos y dígalo de una ves!- No le gustan cuando una persona se tarda en decir algo y menos si se trata de Syaoran

-Durante el embarazo Syaoran puede presentar cambios muy drásticos en sus emociones-

-a que se refiere cuando dice drásticos-

-a lo que me refiero de estar feliz a triste, de sereno a enojado hasta incluso llorar por cualquier razón insignificante, he notado el comportamiento de Syaoran y es posible que pueda decir algo que luego se arrepienta o sentirse culpable por herir a alguien por sus cambios de temperamento-

-¿Y que quiere que yo haga?-

-que lo apoyes, se el hombro donde pueda llorar, dile que no lo vuelves hacer cuando este enojado, disfruta todo el tiempo cuando este sereno, durante todo este tiempo Syaoran va a necesitarte-

-entiendo-

-Y también puede presentar gustos por comida diferentes o extrañas-

-¿extrañas?-

-que va a querer comer muchas cosas que no debe por eso te voy a dar una lista de lo que puede comer y lo que no, pero tiene que seguirla, por eso te lo doy a ti-

-muy bien yo haré que siga la lista-

-Y recuerda yo te doy la lista por que syaoran puede mentir y comer lo el quiere por eso te la doy a ti-

-¿mentir?-

-Si así es, el va a querer tentarte a que le des todo lo que el quiere, eso es lo que hacen las hormonas, pero tu como buen esposo tienes que decirle que no, no importa cuanto lo suplique o que cara ponga para conseguirlo-

Después de eso los padres de syaoran se retiraron a su casa, mientras tanto kurogane llevo a Syaoran a visitar a su primo watanuki. Como siempre kurogane solo dejo a syaoran en la puerta y se fue, toco la puerta y fue a recibirlo Doumeki, y ya los 2 pasaron.

-¡Watanuki tu primo syaoran vino a visitarte!- Grito para la cocina luego se retiro a la sala

-Syaoran, me sorprende verte- salio de la cocina con su bata para limpiar y un trapo en la comida

-a mi también, me da mucho gusto verte, bueno venia a pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál es?-

-se que eres muy buen chef así… que, ¿si me podías pasar algunas recetas de cocina?-

-ha claro- dijo con una sonrisa y lego los 2 pasaron a la cocina

Mientras watanuki estaba buscando un libro entre los estantes de su casa, syaoran volteo a la sala y recordó que doumeki estaba en la casa, y recordó la pequeña escena que vio la ultima ves que piso esa casa.

-Y dime para que quieres saber mas recetas- pregunto aun buscando el libro

-bueno yo la quie….ro pa….- no pudo terminar la frase aun cuando ya esta casado con el, no puede referirse a el como su esposo por que le da pena.

-ha ya entiendo, las quieres para cocinarle otros platillos a el señor kurogane-

Syaoran solo con la cabeza dijo que si

-y preces feliz, me alegro que hubieras encontrado a la persona a la que amas

-y dime ¿tu no has pensado en nadie?-

Watanuki al oír eso no movió ninguna parte de su cuerpo y oculto su cara con sus cabellos

-no- dijo con un tono que nunca se había escuchado de el, uno el que no se debe preguntar

-Creo que voy a entrar a tu baño- dijo al momento de salirse de la cocina dejando a watanuki como estaba, supo que no debió preguntar eso, que es un asunto muy delicado tratar con el, antes de entrar al baño en el cuarto de watanuki vio que su closet estaba abierto, fue a cerrarlo pero se tropezó con algo y cayo dentro del closet y cerrando la puerta.

-"auch eso me dolió"-

Se levanto iva a abrir las puertas pero escucho que 2 personas entraron al cuarto, syaoran vio a watanuki contra la pared mientras doumeki lo besaba, la cara de watanuki estaba completamente roja mientras doumeki se acercaba mas y mas, pero con las 2 manos de watanuki pudo alejarlo.

-te dije que no lo hicieras, mucho menos si alguien esta aquí- le exigió

-Por qué aun no quieres decirle a tu familia de nuestra relación, hasta incluso tus 2 primos ya se casaron- dijo al momento de trata de besarlo otras ves, pero watanuki pero inconcientemente le pego en la cara, lo que hizo que doumeki cayera, y luego watanuki al ver lo que hizo bajo a la cocina por vergüenza de lo que acabo de hacer, lego de sobarse donde le pego en la cara se acerco al closet y toco 2 veces.

-ya puedes salir, el ya se fue-

Syaoran salio y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto y dejar a doumeki solo pero….

-escucha se que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que se tiene mi primo-

-¿Pudiste ver lo que paso la última ves que viniste, vedad?-

-si…pero eso no es lo importante creo que watanuki se comporta así por que teme perderte-

Doumeki solo se le quedo viendo

-lo que digo es que el teme que su relación solo sea pasajera, ya que tu lo haces feliz pero como nada es seguro cree que puede perderte como perdió a sus padres, por eso es que no quiere decirle nada a nadie hasta no estar seguro- al decir todo eso le recordo su historia con korogane

¿eso crees?-

-si, conozco muy bien a watanuki pero solo te dará completamente su corazón si realmente lo amas-

Doumeki de su bolsa saco una pequeña caja, que syaoran supo de inmediato lo que significaba

Syaoran bajo a la cocina donde watanuki encontró el libro y se lo presto.

-Gracias primo pero yo me retiro-

-ha, ¿Por qué?-

-creo que seria mejor si yo no estuviera en este momento-

-watanuki puedo hablar contigo en la sala- dijo doumeki desde la sala

Syaoran estaba en la puerta lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar la puerta para irse fue a doumeki ponerse de rodillas y agarrar la mano de watanuki, y ya todo saben lo demás.

Después de eso todo fue rutinario en su vida y a cada día syaoran se sentía mas síntomas

2 Meses de Embarazo

-Debes comer algo- dijo kurogane

-Si lose per……- no pudo terminar la frase corrio directamente al baño otra ves a vomitar.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntando desde la puerta

-Yuuko dijo que es normal solo serán unas semanas-

-pero también dijo que tenias que comer por lo menos algo-

-esta bien, me puedes preparar un pan tostado con cebolla, un vaso de limón y 2 huevos crudos-

-sabes que tienes que seguir una lista de lo que puedes comer, y tienes que seguirla te guste o no-

-kurogane yo quiero lo que te pedí- lo empezó hacer un puchero, lego puso una cara de cachorrito –por favor-

Kurogane cuando lo vio como la dijo el no podia resistirse a esa carita y empezó a sudar

-Syaoran, no tu sabes que tienes que seguir una lista- se volteo y empezo a caminar -"por poco no se cuanto tiempo podré resistir decirle que no"-

-esta bien, "rayos no funciono"-

4 Meses de Embarazo

Como ya saben Syaoran tuvo que dejar la escuela por que ya se le puede notar la panza, en una noche ya eran las 12:00, kurogane acababa de entrar a su apartamento, estaba cansado estuvo en una junta desde las 6:00 de la tade, penso que Syaoran estaba dormido asis que se entro a la sala y se sentó en un sofá, estaba cansado y no prendió la luz, solo queria descansar un poco y luego a dormirse pero no le duro mucho.

Clic(Sonido de un botón)

-¿Dónde estabas?- Syaoran prendió la luz y estaba sentado en otro sofá

-Perdón, estaba en una junta no pude llamarte-

-No pudiste llamar, tu me dejaste preocupándome toda lo noche-

-ya era tarde no quería despertarte-

-¡tu crees que yo dormiría cuando se que mi esposo no ha llegado o no ha enviado un mensaje!-

-escucha estoy cansado ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana-

-¿Por qué?, ¡has estado fuera de la casa últimos días!-

-¡por que he estado arreglando todos mis asuntos para que nadie los dañe a ustedes!-

Al oír eso syaoran sorprendió y se fue a acostar a la cama, Kurogane no quería gritarle a Syaoran pero estaba cansado y un poco irritado, luego que se calmo fue a acostarse con Syaoran, el estaba acostado por un lado el solo se recargo en el y puso sus manos en su panaza.

-Escucha no quería grítate es que solo estoy cansado- aun estando de los 2 acostados de un lado

-no te tienes que disculparte- luego syaoran se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de kurogane –Debi ser mas comprensivo, tu esta trabajando todo el día en la oficina solo para mantenerme a mi y a nuestro hijo, yo como buen esposo debo recibirte con un: bienvenido-

-no es tu culpa, yo debía habite llamado, se que te preocupas por mi y que te angustia saber que algo me pueda pasado-luego de eso le dio un beso.

6 meses de Embarazo

-¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?-

-no, aun-

Kurogane le había dicho a Syaoran que le tenia una sorpresa por eso le puso una venda en los ojos, y llevo u paseo en su carro-

-listo ya llegamos- Kurogane le abrió la puerta y lo llevo con los brazos a un cuantos pasos –listo, ya puedes quitarte la venda-

Syaoran al hacerlo se encontraba frente a una casa en los suburbios, no Sabih que hacer, volteo a kurogane para que le diera una razón.

-voy a tener una familia y quiero que ellos tengan su propia casa donde puedan crecer con su familia y amigos, y también familia con la que pueda jugar-

-¿familia?-

-Hola primo-

Syaoran vio que su primo y lego Sakura salían de una casa muy cerca de la suya

-Syaoran que bien vamos a vivir juntos nuestros hijos podrán jugar juntos- exclamo sakura acercándose y agarrando por el brazo a su esposo

-No se olvidan de nosotros-

Los 4 se dieron la vuelta, donde estaba watanuki y doumeki tomados de la mano

-watanuki ya que vivimos aquí tengo hambre-

-¡Que esta loco hace una hora acababas de desayunar!- Doumeki solo se tapo los oídos

-Y díganos cuando van a mudarse a esta casa- dijo sakura dejando a la otra pareja discutiendo como siempre

-Nos vamos a mudar la próxima semana- dijo kurogane con su carácter

-sakura ya es tiempo-

-ha cierto, nosotros ya nos vamos- se despidió

-nosotros también- dijo watanuki

Syaoran entro y vio toda la casa en verdad si estaba bonita y tenía todo lo necesario para una familia.

-te gusta- dijo kurogane

-si, si me gusta mucho-

8 Meses de Embarazo

-Bueno aquí están las canciones que pediste y la partiduras para que sepas como cantarlas- dijo tomoyo dándole una cuantas hojas

-Muchas gracias tomoyo-

-Asís que las quieres para cantarle a ti hijo para que se duerma-

-así es, kurogane me dijo que su madre le cantaba para dormir, que ella cantaba una hermosa melodía hasta quedarse dormido por es quiero hacer lo mismo, pero primero necesito saber cantar-

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-si claro-

-Déjame hacerle su ropa al igual que el de sakura, además lo voy a grabar junto i mas que nada podré grabar a los padres con sus hijos- Dijo con su cámara en la mano y con la misma expresión que la tomoyo de card captor

-Eso lo veremos luego- con una gotita en la cabeza y su mano detrás de la cabeza –"Tomoyo nunca va a cambiar", por cierto escuche que te dieron una beca de música a London ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es me voy en los 2 próximos meses-

-me alegro mucho por ti

10 Meses de Embarazo

Era un día soleado y Syaoran fue a llevarle comida a kurogane a su oficina, ya todos sabían quien era y tenían mas seguridad(ya sabrán por que).

-Hola, Fye esta Kurogane-

-Ha, Hola Syaoran-kun, ¡Kurori tu esposo te trajo comida!-

-sabes que no debías de gritar, mi oficina no queda muy lejos- dijo con una vena en la cabeza

-Lose pero queria que todos se enteraran- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia

-¡Bastardo!- Dijo al momento de perseguirlo

Syaoran se sintió algo raro sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, dejo caer la comida y parece que el también cayo, al momento los 2 se dieron cuenta y corrieron donde el estaba.

-¿Syaoran que pasa?-

-y…a va…ha nacer-

-¡Lama a una ambulancia!- le grito a fye

-sii.- al momento de entra a una oficina

-Syaoran resiste- entrelazo sus manos con la de el

Cuando la ambulancia llego los 3 subieron al instante, se suponia que el parto faltaba 1 mes pero eso no importaba, Fye se quedo a llenar unos formularios mientras que Syaoran lo llevaban a una habitación donde kurogane no se aparto ni un segundo.

-Kurogane tengo miedo-

-No tengas estoy yo aquí contigo- apretó mas sus manos

-Señor por favor puje-

-¡haaaaaaaaa!- (este es Syaoran)

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!-

-Felicidades es un saludable niño-

Syaoran estaba agotado pero también estaba aliviado por que su hijo estaba bien, mientras que kurogane también, su hijo estaba a salvo y Syaoran también.

-Puedo Cargarlo- dijo Syaoran cuando tuvo suficientes fuerzas para moverse

Cuando se los pasaron estaba envuelto en una manta, cuando lo sostuvo sintió un sentimiento que no se puede describir, un sentimiento de felicidad por que en sus manos tiene a su hijo hecho por el y por la persona al que ama, que el amor de los 2 dio el fruto a un niño, un niño al que verán crecer pasaran con el momentos felices y mas que nada será educado en una buena familia que ahora los 2 tiene 1 persona a la que de ellos depende y que de ellos será su futuro, el estaba durmiendo era idéntico a kurogane la misma cara los mismos cabellos casi todo, entonces el pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos sus ojos eran de color café como su madre, lo primero que vio en su vida fueron a sus 2 bebe quería agarrar todo pero con su pequeña manita pudo agarrar el dedo índice de Kurogane.

-Se parece mucho a ti-

Kurgane no podía decir nada volvió a tener una familia, donde la protegería con toda su vida, para el ya no le importaba nada mas solo estar con su hijo y con Syaoran ya que ambos ahora tienen la felicidad de tener una vida en la que pasara

-pero el tiene tus ojos-

-¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?-

-Kuno Shinzua Lee-

-Por mi me parece bien- al finalizar esto le dio un tierno beso.

Luego de eso Syaoran se quedo en el hospital por unos días tuvo varias visitas, por sus padres, su hermano y sakura, doumeki y watanuki, ya de eso Syaoran fue dado de alta, Syaoran se encargaba del pequeño kuno que no puso atención donde Kurogane los estaba llevando, a un cementerio.

Kurogane se bajo y fue a ver 2 lapidas, Syaoran con Kuno en el brazo lo siguió

-Madre, Padre el es la persona a la que traigo ante ustedes-

-¿ellos son?-

-Madre, Padre como lo prometí el es la persona a la que amo y a la que trai en las manos a su nieto-

-"Nunca conocí a los padres de Kurogane, siento como si ellos están aquí", mucho gusto mi nombre es Syaoran Lee-

Luego de eso Kurogane le dio un beso, con el que duro todo lo que pudieron sin respirar.

-Y vamonos a casa- dijo Kurogane sosteniendo su mano

-Si, vamonos a casa, "Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente en unos cuantos años, conoci a una persona a la que nunca me imagine que era con la que me iría a casar, me con la que tendría un hijo y una responsabilidad, que ese sentimiento no lo puedo describir, 2 personas ahora están en mi vida y aunque se que la vida es difícil y todo tipo de cosas pueden pasar, las solucionare por el bien de mi familia, después de todo así es la vida

Parece que mas lectores se han inscrito, por cierto no soy bueno para los nombres, y ya saben todos el próximo capitulo Será el Gran Final no lo olviden y espero que les guste a mi si.

Adios


	8. Epilogo

**8 Años Después……**

Era un día muy soleado, como cualquier día, los adultos se van a trabajar mientras los niños están en la escuela, lo protagonistas de nuestra historia ocurre en una escuela, en un salón de 3º grado, ya casi era hora de la salida por lo que la maestra escribió la tarea pero se dio cuenta que un alumno en especial estaba molestando a los demás.

-¡Señor Shinzua!, si no quiere ir a la oficina del director por favor deje de hacer desorden- amenazo la maestro a un lado del escritorio del alumno

-no maestra, no lo volveré hacer- dijo Kuno de sobresalto al escuchar a la maestra que lo descubrió

-eso espero, ya que será la tercera ves de esta mes-

Ring ring ring (Sonido de la campana anunciando que las clases finalizaron)

-¡Bueno es todo, pueden retirarse!- le dijo a todo al grupo

Mientras todos se ponían sus mochilas y se retiraban a sus casas kuno se quedo hablando con unos amigos, se despidió de ellos en la puerta de la escuela mientras espera a una persona. Kuno ya tiene 8 años, su carácter y su comportamiento son como los de Kurogane cuando el era un niño, su físico también tiene mucho parecido con el de Kurogane, cabello negro con 4 mechones que le llegan a su frente como su padre, ojos color café como los de su madre, el es hiperactivo, es muy bueno en los deportes, en la escuela no le va muy bien, muy alegre y muy social. Espero a que llegara a la persona que esperaba mientras los demás alumnos de la escuela se retiraban a sus casas, hasta que llego.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-

-perdón pero el maestro me dejo tocar el piano después de la clase, ¿todavía no ha llegado Mami?- mientras se sentaba a un lado de con el

-no-

Ella es Syai Lee Shinzua, es la hermana menor de Kuno y la hija de Kurogane y Syaoran, tiene 4 años, tiene un largo y lacio cabello color café como la de su madre que le llega a su espalda, tiene los ojos de color rojos como los de su padre, ella es muy dulce, adora todos los animales, tiene muy buenas calificaciones pero tambien le gusta mucho la música, ella toca el piano, muchas veces kuno la hace enojar pero kuno siempre la cuida como un buen hermano mayor.

No tardo nada para que llegara un auto familiar a momento de que los 2 se subían al vehiculo.

-¡Mami!,¡mami! Mira lo que hicimos hoy- dijo la niña muy contenta entregando a Syaoran un trabajo donde ella había dibujado a toda su familia, Kurogane, Syaoran, Kuno y ella. Syaoran lo vio y se conmovió su corazón como todos los trabajos que hacia de alguno de sus hijos. –Es muy bonita querida-

-¡además el maestro me dejo tocar el piano antes de salir!-

-te gusta mucho la música verdad?- la acaricio la cabeza

-¡si mucho!, ¡yo quiero un piano en casa!-

-si se lo dices a papa tal ves en tu cumpleaños lo puedas tener-

-¡Qué bien tendré un piano!- dijo al momento de imaginar su vida con un piano en su casa

Ya de darles ilusiones a su hija se volteo hacia Kuno

-¿y tu cariño nada bueno te ha pasado en la escuela?-

-¡hora jugamos football en la escuela todos me eligieron como un capitán y dice el maestro que soy muy bueno para lanzar tiros- dijo con muchos ánimos y muy intrépido como su padre

-para el próximo partido tu padre y yo vamos a ir a verte- le dijo con una sonrisa y integres por ver lo que le apasiona a su hijo

-¡les prometo que voy a anotar muchos goles!- dijo con un tono típico de los niños que les gusta hacer algo

-muy bien ya nos vamos póngase sus cinturones-

Lo demás fue normal en su día, syaoran conducía a su hogar mientras que sus 2 hijos estaban atrás diciendo algo o solo esperando llegar a su casa, ya pasaron 8 años por lo que kuno creció y a los 4 años vino otro miembro de la familia Syai, Syaoran vive feliz con su familia, Syaoran se graduó en la escuela con un titulo de especialista en civilizaciones antiguas, les da clases de lingüística y conocimientos a los arqueólogos que van a a viajar a las partes de esas civilizaciones, el trabaja de el horario de un trabajador común cuando acaba su trabajo el recoge a sus hijos, su aspecto tanto como el de kurogane no han cambiado mucho solo que ya tienen mas responsabilidades, Kurogane por su lado se convirtió en el presidente de la compañía aunque es muy duro y por lo tanto ocupa mucho tiempo, aunque sale tarde solo puede llegar en la tarde a su casa casi a la hora de la cena con su familia pero los fines de semana se los dedica todo a ellos.

Cuando los 3 llegaron a la casa los 2 niños se dirigieron a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse el uniforme mientras Syaoran se dirigía a la cocina para hacer la cena.

Mucho ha cambiado la vida de Syaoran dejo de ser un adolescente con problemas con su novio a un esposo, maestro y madre, le da mucho gusto y no cambiaria nada en su vida pero aun así es muy joven sin mencionar que ha enseñado muy bien a sus hijos todo lo que saben, pero tiene el miedo que tal ves la gente pueda ser cruel con 2 niños que sus padres son del mismo sexo, eso es a lo único que le tiene miedo pero ya tiene mas personas a la que puede confiar y Kurogane siempre lo apoya en ese aspecto y también esta muy al pendiente con eso, por que si una persona lastimara a alguno de los 4 seria lo ultimo que haría en su vida (Crean me si lo dice en serio)

-Madre puedo ir a jugar con Syaoran- dijo kuno en la puerta de la cocina

-y yo voy a jugar con Doumin- dijo Syai

-¡esta bien pero regresen antes de las 7, para la cena!- grito desde la cocina

-¡si!- gritaron los 2 al unísono

Como saben ya pasaron 8 años y las demás familias también tuvieron hijos y también crecieron, primero esta Syaoran jr. Es el hijo de Syaoran y Sakura (lose ya se que hay muchos Syaoran en este fic) el es igual que su padre y al igual que kuno tiene 8 años, por esa razón los 2 siempre están jugando juntos, el al igual que kuno es muy hiperactivo y no es muy bueno en la escuela pero es comprensivo y curioso por el lado de sakura.

Doumeki y watanuki también tuvieron un hijo, su aspecto es como el de watanuki pero tiene los ojos de doumeki pero el tiene 6 años, la razón es por que watanuki quería llevar las cosas con calma (y es el único niño que no fue concebido antes del matrimonio), es muy estudioso y le gusta mucho cocinar, el y Syai siempre juegan juntos por que no se mete en problemas, cosa que no hacen los otro dos niños hiperactivos.

Aunque muy seguido los 4 juegan juntos en juegos de muchas personas, se juntan en la hora del recreo ya que los 4 están en la misma escuela y también los 4 van juntos a las excursiones de la escuela.

Syaoran iba a cocinar un estofado por lo que dejo la carne remojando mientras se iba a su habitación y tomaba asiento en su escritorio, tenia que hacer planeaciones y trabajos para sus alumnos, cuando termino ya eran las 6.

-"que rápido paso el tiempo, bueno todavía falta una hora todavía tengo tiempo para hacer la cena"- se adentro a la cocina y empezó a cocinar lo que tenia que hacer. Luego llegaron los 2 niños.

-¡madre ya llegamos!- grito kuno entrando a su casa, luego de eso los 2 se quedaron sentados en la sala, en su grande mesa, syaoran ya había terminado la cena así que también se sentó pero no sirvió nada.

-¿todavía no ha llegado papa?- dijo kuno

-no, tu padre no tarda en llegar es solo que hoy tenia que hacer algo por eso se ha retrasado-

-ya quiero que venga- dijo la niña un poco hambrienta

Entones se escucho que un auto se estaciono afuera de su casa, los 2 niños casi por instinto fueron a la puerta para que llegara kurogane.

-¡papi!- grito la niña corriendo hacia el

-¡papa!- también hizo lo mismo

Kurogane arrojo todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos y los abrazo y luego pudo cargarlos a los 2 es sus manos.

-que bonita bienvenida- dijo kurogane ya que siempre sus 2 hijos lo reciben así

-papa, adivina lo que hicimos hoy, hoy jugamos football en la escuela y de todos yo fui el que anoto mas goles- dijo kuno contándole su día

-y a mí el maestro de música me dejo tocar el piano- no se quedo atrás

-asi parece que los 2 tuvieron un buen día-

Entones syaoran se quedo en el pasillo y pudo ver esa tierna escena que siempre lo conmueve, luego se acerco a ellos.

-Bienvenido a casa- dijo syaoran y le dio un tierno y corto beso, mientra el todavía cargaba a los niños, luego se separaron y los 2 se rieron por la situación.

-que asco- dijo kuno por ver esa momento

-kuni no es cierto- dijo su hermana, le dice así de cariño

-si es cierto-

-no es cierto-

-¡que si!-

-¡que no!-

syaoran y kurogane se vieron y les dio un poco de risa mientras todavía estaban peleando los niños, les dio un poco de risa por que sus 2 hijos siempre se pelean cada día.

-ya niños dejen que su padre descanse- dijo syaoran agarrando a uno mientras lo bajaba y kurogane hacia lo mismo con el otro

-que nadie quiere cenar- dijo para dirigirse a la cocina

-¡si!- dijeron lo 2, entoces kurogane, kuno y syai se sentaron en la mesa y syaoran les traía a cada uno su comida.

Los 4 estaban comiendo placidamente.

-Mami que me voy a poner ara la boda de la tía tomoyo- dijo la niña

-ha es cierto tomoyo se va a casar- apenas se acordó syaoran

-¿con quien?- pregunto kurogane con la boca llena

-con un ingles, su nombre es Eriol Hinamizagua lo conoció cuando le dieron la beca de música por London-

-esa muchacha es algo rara, casi toda la ropa de nuestros hijos la hizo ella, sin mencionar que es lo mismo con la familia de tu hermano y la de tu primo, y siempre cada ves que puede nos esta grabando-

-bueno tal ves tomoyo sea algo…diferente pero es una buena persona y nunca quizo recibir dinero de la ropa que nos regalo y también es mi prima-

-esta bien todos iremos- dijo kurogane

-no te preocupes cariño te encontraremos un vestido para la fiesta, y tu kuno también te vamos a conseguir un elegante traje, hasta incluso tu padre te puede enseñar como ponerte la corbata-

-pero yo no quiero, esta apretado y papa me regaña si lo ensucio- dijo kuno

-pues te lo vas a poner te guste o no- dijo kurogane

-esta bien- dijo resignado

Todo iba bien hasta que kuno empezó a molestar a su hermana.

-¡mami!, kuno me esta arrojando comida-

-¡no es cierto!, además ella también me estaba arrojando comida-

-los 2 dejen de pelear- dijo syaoran pero aun así no dejo de hacerlo

-¡los 2 obedezcan a su madre!- dijo kurogane, entonces los 2 niños dejaron de hacerlo

-bueno hoy es viernes no quieren ver el programa de kun kun(esta idea la saque de rozen maiden)- dijo syaoran para que sus 2 hijos no se sintieran mal por el regaño

-¡siii, kun kun, kun kun!- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Entonces los 4 se fueron a la sala a ver la tele a la sala para ver el programa favorito de los niños, Kurogane y syaoran se sentaban en el sillón, kuogane se sentaba primero luego abrazaba a syoaran y syaoran se recostaba en su pecho, los 2 niños le gustaba sentarse o acostarse en el piso ya que tenían alfombra.

A syaoran no le gustaba tanto el programa pero era una forma de pasar el tiempo con su familia, porque así estaba rodeado de los brazos de la persona a la que ama y esta con sus 2 hijos viendo su programa favorito, cuando acabo el programa los 2 se pararon y apagaron la televisión con el control remoto pero se dieron cuenta que los 2 niños estaban dormidos, kurogane tomo en sus brazos a kuno y lo llevo a su cuarto mientras syaoran hacia lo mismo con Syai.

La metió entre las sabanas la cobijo, le predio sus luces para la noche y le dio un beso en la frente.

-dulces sueños-

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de kuno también lo acobijo, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-dulces sueños-

Después le cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo y se volteo pero vio que kurogane estaba recargado en la pared y pudo ver como los cobijaba desde el pasillo, solo kuorogane le agarro la mano y se fueron a su cuarto, se cambiaron la ropa para dormir y se metieron en la cama.

-Syaoran apago la luz y cerro los ojos pero luego de unos minutos los volvio a abrir y se volteo con kurogane ya que el lo estaba observando desde que cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-te acuerdas cuando éramos mas jóvenes y dormias algunas veces conmigo en mi departamento-

-si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-

-casi no has cambiado mucho a través de los años- con una mano acaricio su rostro

-tu tampoco- syaoran pudo sentir sus pieles rozándose –pero mucho ha cambiado desde entones-

-lo se pero desde el primer momento que te vi supe que yo estaría horita mismo como estamos, que solo contigo yo quiero tener una familia y solo contigo quiero estar todo la eternidad-

Syaoran se ruborizo con la declaración que kurogane acababa de decir, nadie en toda su viada hubiera oído escuchar algo así, pero el lo escucho decir de la persona que ama solamente para el, kurogane entrelazo su mano con la de Syaoran y con la otra lo acerco a un beso.

A todos los lectores esta historia como verán empezó como un amor de novios y luego se volvió en algo mas significativo y mas valioso, aunque sabemos que esta historia continua pero no podrán leer lo que les pasara, sabemos como fue el comienzo y también ya sabemos como es el final, por que todos tenemos eso en común, todos buscamos la felicidad pero siempre la encontramos aunque no es como lo esperamos, y lo trabajoso es averiguarlo por eso se les llama obstáculos de la vida. Verdad.

**FIN.**

A todos lo lectores les doy gracias, este fue mi primer fanfic lo único que puedo decir es gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que les haya gustado, por que un escritor no es nada sin los lectores, recuerden eso cada ves que lean o escriban una historia.

Gracias y espero volverlos a ver a todos otra ves.


End file.
